los_jovenes_titanes_en_accion_fanon_fanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Raven
Es uno de los Personajes principales de Los Jovenes Titanes,es la hija del demonio tridimensional trigon lo cual le da poderes inimaginales, y es una integrante de los jovenes titanes. historia Raven es la hija del demonio interdimensional trigon. Ella creció en la dimensión alternativa de Azarath y se le enseñó a controlar sus emociones y suprimir sus poderes demoníacos. Su madre le enseñó a su padre y Raven se comprometieron a detenerlo. A pesar de su herencia demoníaca, Raven quería usar sus poderes para el bien lo que se unió a los los jovenes titanes, habiendo sido inicialmente rechazada de la Liga de la Justicia porque la usuaria de magia Zatanna detecta su padre demoníaco. Aparencia Raven lleva puesta una capa mágica de color morado que le tapa casi toda la cara y todo el cuerpo. Tiene ojos del mismo color que su capa y debajo de ella lleva un traje negro con toques amarillos y rojos, éste traje es a la vez su bikini. thumb habilidades y hechizos Tiene multiples ataques,hechizos,encantamientos,todos se activan con un conjuro llamado Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Tiene varios objetos que tienen que ver con sus poderes demoniacos Leyendas Antiguas (libro) Libro de Hechizos de Raven Capa de Raven Sandiwch Legendarios (comida) Personalidad Raven está tratando de ser buena, pero siente desesperadamente un miedo de la oscuridad en su interior.los Poderes telequinéticos de Raven le permiten mover objetos con la mente. Ella siempre tiene que ver con la influencia de Trigon, y el hecho de que sus poderes se basan en la emoción, por lo que tiende a ser el más impasible de los Titanes. Sintiéndose casi cualquier emoci ón demasiado fuerte puede s er malo para todos. Sin embargo, todavía muestra algunas emociones como la frustración y la felicidad. Ella normalmente prefiere estar solo, pero todavía estar con el resto de los Titanes. Ella también parece odiar ir al dentista, se muestra el episodio Meatball Party. Ella tiene miedo de lo que está conciderado como "Infantil", pero se considera que tiene un lado sensible ya que le gusta Pretty Pretty Pegasus , una parodia de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic , un placer culpable relaciones Chico BestiaEditar secciónRaven parece tener una relación compleja con Chico Bestia . Ella lo encuentra molesto y no le gustan sus thumb|cazmientoTTG S01x12b.pngSuper Dj MaxiAñadida por Super Dj Maxichistes. A pesar de esto, ellos parecen ser amigos. Vale la pena mencionar que ella (junto con Starfire) parecía seguir siendo leal a Chico Bestia en "Gorila" hasta que Robin volvió como líder del grupo. En "Meatball Party" el monstruo demoníaco en la boca de Raven atacó a Chico Bestia, con mucho, el más a menudo (incluso causando Chico Bestia a la pregunta por qué lo identificó) de cualquiera de los Titanes, lo que sugiere que tiene Chico Bestia en su mente a menudo. En Terra-ized los otros Titanes pensaron que ella estaba celosa de la "relación" de Chico Bestia con Terra . Cada vez que habían burlan de ella y la llaman celosa, nunca les decía que no era , esquivando la pregunta, mientras trataba de convencerlos que Terra era mala. Al final del episodio, cuando los Titanes le dijeron que era algo tonto pensar que Raven estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia, Raven dice lo absurdo que sería su relación, pero se da vuelta(a la pantalla) y sonríe con cariño, lo que implica que en realidad tiene sentimientos por Chico Bestia. En Igualados , The Love Matcher 5000 (Creado por Cyborg) igualó a Chico Bestia y Raven, lo que thumbChico Bestia coqueteando a RavenDavid Josué el HumanoAñadida por David Josué el HumanoChico Bestia se enloquece por Raven.Pero creo que raven y chico bestia hacen una bonita pareja.en hey pizza chico bestia le pregunta a raven que sí se va a comprar un traje de baño pero ella le contesta que su ropa es su traje de baño y Chico Bestia le contesta "que sexy." Tambien en el episodio:Es Mat13.jpgDavid Josué el HumanoAñadida por David Josué el Humanot thumbas Despedido cuando despiden a Chico Bestia Raven se preocupa como todos los demas al igual cuando sacan a la Chica Bestia(Chico Bestia finjiendo)Raven sabia que era Chico Bestia y cuando lo sacan tambien pone la cara de preocupada. En el Episodio Waffles mientras Robin prepara los Waffles, Chico Bestia coquetea con Raven al decirle: Waffles y Raven se ruboriza , quizás ella entendió lo Raven consolando a Chico Bestia.ASTodoAñadida por ASTodoque le dijo algo lindo a lo que ella responde : Bien . . . ♥♥ En el Especial de san valentin Al momento que Raven le muestra a chico bestia lo que tramaba Terra, Chico bestia pregunta: "¿Que hay de malo conmigo?" Respondiendo Raven: "Nada, No hay nada malo contigo, es ella, Ella es una persona horrible." También agrega: "Sabes, Hay otra chica allá afuera a la que en verdad le gustas..." (Refiriéndose a ella) En el Especial de San Valentin Be mine, Raven se muestra muy interesada en el chico bestia, a la vez que celosa de Terra, Al final Raven esta a punto de decirle sus sentimientos a chico bestia y Terra la interrumpe, También después que chico bestia le canta una canción a terra y la hace recapacitar sobre el amor hacia él, Raven se muestra triste y la envía a la dimensión donde arrojan la basura,chico bestia se lanza junto con ella y Raven dice: "Chico bestia nunca supiste cómo me siento" (Haciendo de este capitulo donde muestra más el interés hacia chico bestia) En el Episodio Legs Al final chico bestia se entristece por que ya no vera las piernas de Raven que en todo el capitulo a amado, al ver esto Raven se sonríe y se le muestra una de su pierna,solo para él, Esto nos puede mostrar que a chico bestia le "Atrae" de algún modo Raven.thumb trigon Raven y Trigon no tienen muy buena relacion . Segun Raven ,su padre solo la visita para alardear de su poder ,que alarde a con un tal "curriculum"de presentacion.Trigon enrealidad quiere destruir la bondad de su hija y volverla demoniaca ,porque segun el ,sus actitudes buenas an traido devilidad a su leyenda. Al parecer Trigon estubo al tanto de que Raven se convirtio en heroina,y no se puso muy feliz al respecto haci que tratando de engañarla para hacerla malvada,fue desterrado por un portal a una dimension desconocida. Robin Raven parece tener un gran respeto por Robin como líder, y los dos están bastante cerca. Ella parece confiar en Robin más que ella los otros Titanes, como en "Dog Hand" se negó a hablar de su padre, hasta que Robin se enfrentó a ella sobre el tema. Ella también ayudó a encontrar un personal de reemplazo en "Reunión de personal", dándole la ubicación del árbol Universo. Starfire Starfire y Raven son buenas amigas. En "Mano de perro" Starfire dice al padre de Raven, redundante, que es la mejor amiga de Raven en los Jovenes titanes. Starfire es a menudo extremadamente amigable con raven y starfireRaven, pero Raven no le interesa a menudo. A menudo trata de rechazar Starfire, muchas veces no, pero por lo general no de una manera media, ella sólo quiere que la dejen sola. Incluso cuando ella no trata de ser un poco mezquina, Starfire no entiende debido a su ingenuidad de cultivo de la tierra. Sin embargo, en la noche de la muchacha hacia fuera , a pesar de su reticencia inicial a unirse, Raven y Starfire se unen a Jinx en la noche de una muchacha hacia fuera y todas ellas tienen un buen tiempo. Starfire, junto con Cyborg, se burlan de Raven sobre supuestamente estar celosa de la relación de Chico Bestia en "Terra-zado".starfire es muy irritante para raven. Cyborg Cyborg parece tener un hermano mayor tipo de relación con Raven. Como se ve en Party Meatball , Raven estaba molesta con él, porque él quería que comer una albóndiga, pero ella no quería. Cyborg parecía tener un patrón de forzar Cuervo para hacer cosas que no quería hacer, que finalmente entendió el final del episodio, pero no pudo contenerse a la hora de los partidos de albóndigas. Él y Starfire se burlaba de ella por su apariencia de ser celosa de la relación de Chico Bestia con Terra en "Terra-zado".en meatball party raven le dice a cyborg que a veces quiere estar sola hacer su propia carne y que cy le parece muy irritante Episodios basados en raven * Sandwich Legendario (Debut) *Mano de Perro *Double Trouble *Día de Lavado *Girl's Night Out *Meatball Party *Terra-ized *Matched *Colors of Raven *Nose Mouth *Legs Curiosidades *Su dimensión es la causa del nombre de su ataque mas poderoso: el Azarath Metrion Zinthos. *Cuando se enoja, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, sus dientes fuertes y ella habla con una voz demoníaca. Ella también gana otro par de ojos ligeramente más pequeños sobre los ojos normales, todo lo cual fue heredado de su padre. *Se revela en la larva de amor que Raven no usa calcetines. *La habitación de Raven tiene cadenas, ganchos, multitudes de velas, y las jaulas en la pared por lo que es una parodia a su goth-como personaje en la serie original. *Se revela su cara en dia de lavado . *Puede considerar que es emo. *Segun lo dicho en "hola pizza!" su bikini es su traje chico bestia dijo que es sexy. *Ella tiene una relacion tensa con su padre. *En la serie original tiene muchos ataques de ira donde no tiene control de sus poderes, y ademas de vencer al villano, lo deja traumatizado por el momento. *Al ser mitad demonio, su aliento puede tener vida propia- *Las suelas de sus zapatos tienen dibujadas calaveras. *Esta confirmado que los clones pudieron clonar ya que son magicos, asi que demuestra que nadie puede tener los poderes de Raven ya que esta es hija de Trigon, un poderoso demonio interdimensional. *Ella se burla de jinx Chico Bestia y golpea insensiblemente a la gente (con puños magicos) a pesar de ser buena *Ella llama muy seguido a su padre demonio interdimensional y el Super Robin (latinoamerica) demonio intergalactico. *En esta serie ella esta enamorada de Chico Bestia y viceversa.thumb thumb|emociones de raven Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Humano